Trainsformers (Transformers)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's Movie Spoof Crossover Movie Parody on Trainsformers (Transformers) The Michael Bay-verse of Transformers. Films: Trainsformers (Transformers) (Second Best Transformers Movie) Trainsformers: Revenge of the Vinnie (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) (Could of been better) Trainsformers: Dark of the Moon (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) (Could of been better) Trainsformers: Age of Extinction (Transformers: Age of Extinction) (Storyline didn't make sense) Trainsformers: The Last Engine (Transformers: The Last Knight) (Storyline didn't make sense) Thomas (Bumblebee) (Best Transformers Movie) Cast Henry the Green Engine as Optimus Prime (both are good leaders, both are worriors and both are wise and kind) Thomas the Tank Engine as Bumblebee (both are cheeky and small and good friends to Henry & Optimus Prime) Edward the Blue Engine as Ratchet (both are good friends to Henry and Optimus Prime) Boco as Ironhide (both are helpful and strong I think Ironhide's voice is good for Boco) Stepney as Jazz (both only have short appearances) Diesel 10 as Megatron/Galvatron (both evil and rivals to Henry and Optimus Prime) Splatter & Dodge as Starscream (both on Diesel 10 and Megatorn's sidekicks) Diesel as Barricade (both black and both rivals to Thomas and Bumblebee) S.C Ruffey as Frenzey Arry and Bert as Blackout/Grindor and Brawl Norman as Bonecrusher Hiro Hamada as Sam Witwicky (both heroes and hold the key to earth's survial) Gogo Tobago as Mikeala Banes (both girlfriends to Hiro and Sam) Peter Griffin as Ron Witwicky Lois Griffin as Judy Witwicky Pongo as Mojo (both dogs) Tom Tucker as Agent Seymor Simmons Tadashi as Miles (both bros and I know he and Hiro are brothers but this is a parody) Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr as Major William Lennox (both save the world) Elastigirl/Helen Parr as Herself as an extra (Major William Lennox) Frozone/Lucis Best as Sergent Robert Epps (both partners of Mr. Incredible & Major Lennox) Wendy Darling as Maggie Madsen Token as Glen Whitemann Nelson Muntz as Trent DeMarco (both bullies and both rude) Jon Arbuckle as John Keller Joe Swanson as General Morshower Fred as Leo (both good friends to Hiro & Sam) Angelica Pickles as Alice Random Troublesome Truck as Alice's Alien Robot Disguise Mr. Waylon Smithers as Dr. Therodore Galloway James the Red Engine as Sideswipe (both vain) Bill and Ben as Skids and Mudflap (all 4 are twins) Oliver the Little western engine as Jolt (both good and smart) Duke as Jetfire (both old and wise) Vinnie as The Fallen (both very-very evil relatives/Rvials to Henry and Optimus Prime) D261 as Soundwave (I think soundwave's voice is prefect for D261) Bulgy as Devastator (both wreck things) Horrid Lorries & George as the Constructicons (Longhaul, Rampage, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Scrapmetal, High-tower, Scavenger, Demolisher and Overload) Emily the Emerald Engine as Elita 1 (both girlfriends to Henry and Optimus Prime) Rosie the Pink Engine as Arcee (both girlfriends to Thomas and Bumblebee) Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine as Chorima (both girlfriends to Boco and Ironhide) Sir Handel as Wheelie (both blue, small, funny and kind and also rude and vollga at times) Peter Sam as Brains (both green, small and funny) Honey Lemon as Carly Spencer (both have blonde hair and love interests to Hiro and Sam) Robert Callaghan as Dlyan Gould (both evil, want things their way and attempt to kill) Mrs. Krabbappel as Director Charlotte Mearing (both smart and strict at times) Spencer the Sliver Engine as Sentinel Prime (both have neutral personalities and both rivals to Henry and Optimus Prime) D199/Spamcan as Shockwave (I'll use images and I know he didn't appear on The Thomas TV Series) Skarloey, Rheneas and Toby as the Wreckers (Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot) Rusty the Narrow Guage Shed and Sidings Inpection Diesel as Dino/Mirage Rusty (The Little Engine That Could) as Que/Wheeljack Dent and Dart as The Dreeds (Hatchet, Crankcase and Crowbar) Homer Simpson as Cade Yeager (both Homer and Cade are good at inventing things and both are short tempered sometimes) Martha as Tessa Yeager (both are young and beautiful) Bethany as Herself as an extra (Tessa Yeager) Spencer as Shane Dyson (both start with S and both are boyfriends of Martha and Spencer) Fridge as Himself as an extra (Shane Dyson) Fix-it-Felix Jr as Lucas (both handy) Stan Smith as Joshua Joyce (both work for the government) Charles Muntz as Harold Attinger (both bad and attempt to kill others) Duck the Great Westren Engine as Crosshairs (both green and both are western) Donald and Douglas as Drift (both have similar personalities) Gordon the Big Engine as Hound (both big and strong and I think John Goodman would be a good voice for Gordon) Murdoch the Orange Tender Engine as Grimlock Big Locomotive as Scorn Hiro as Slug Freight Train as Strafe The Nightmare Train as Lockdown (both evil and good a capturing) Smudger as Stinger Mr. Burns as James Savoy (both villains as well and attempt to kill) Stanley as Hot-Rod (both fast & both good friends to Thomas & Bumblebee) Percy the Small Engine as Sqweeks (both small and best-friends to Thomas and Bumblebee) Mabel Pines as Izabella (both are tomboys) Dipper Pine as Himself as an extra (Isabella) as Izabella’s brother Marge Simpson as Viviane Wembly (both smart and both love Homer and Cade) (I know Cade and Viviane are boyfriend and girlfriend and Homer and Marge are husband and wife but this is a parody) Wasabi as Jimmy (Both African-American) Stanford Pines as Sir Edmund Burton (both old and intelligent) Bertie the Bus as Cogman (both small and fast) Derek as Nirto Zues (both weird) Whiff and Canopy (both rusty and old) Salty as Daytrader (both funny) Toad the GWR Break-in as Bulldog (both have British accents) The Freight Cars as the Guardian Knights Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Quintessa (both main Female Villains as Daisy was in season 2 when she arrived on Sodor then later became nicer, but Quintessa is evil) Pixar Cars Cars as the Transformers' Vehicle Modes. Gallery Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Optimus Prime Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Bumblebee It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward the Blue Engine as Ratchet BoCo.jpg|Boco the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel as Ironhide Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney the Bluebell engine as Jazz MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Megatron Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Starscream PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Devious Diesel as Barricade Scruffey2.png|S.C Ruffey as Frenzey Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Blackout/Grindor and Brawl It's Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, Norman, Zak, Zebedee, Burke, Blair, and Oliver the Vast as Tub Thugs.png|Norman as Bonecrusher Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada as Sam Witwicky Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Mikaela Banes Peter Griffin Happy.png|Peter Griffin as Ron Witwicky Lois Griffin As Penny.png|Lois Griffin as Judy Witwicky Pongo-personnage-101-dalmatiens-disney-film-animation-12.jpg|Pongo as Mojo Tom-tucker-family-guy-4.09.jpg|Tom Tucker as Agent Seymor Simmons Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi as Miles The-Incredibles.jpg|Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr as Major William Lennox Elastigirl-helen-parr-the-incredibles-4.91.jpg|Elastigirl/Helen Parr as Sarah Lennox Frozone in The Incredibles.jpeg|Frozone/Lucis Best as Sergent Robert Epps Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle as John Keller 190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as General Morshower Wendy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Maggie Madsen Nelson Muntz as Dragon Chef.png|Nelson Muntz as Trent DeMarco Token Black.png|Token as Glen Whitmann Luigi (Super Mario Bros.).png|Luigi as Captain Archibald Witwicky Profile - Fred.png|Fred as Leo Angelica Pickles photo.png|Angelica Pickles as Alice The Simpsons Smithers.png|Waylon Smithers as Dr. Theodore Galloway James the red engine as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|James the Red Engine as Sideswipe Bill,BenandFergus15.png|Bill and Ben as Skids and Mudflap Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver the Little western engine as Jolt Bulldog17 Duke.png|Duke the Narrow Gauge Engine as Jetfire MainVinnieCGI.png|Vinnie as The Fallen D261.jpg|D261 as Soundwave Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Devastator The Horrid Lorries.png|Horrid Lorries SteamRoller19.png|and George as The Constructercons Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Elita-1 Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Arcee Mavis (TTTE).png|Mavis the Quarry Diesel engine as Chormia NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Wheelie PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as Brains Honey Lemon 2.png|Honey Lemon as Carly Spencer Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Dylan Gould Simpsons-krabappel-tribute-wallace.jpg|Mrs. Krabappel as Director Charlotte Mearing Spencer.png|Spencer the Silver Engine as Sentinel Prime MrD199Spamcan.png|D199/Spamcan as Shockwave Skarloey and Rheneas.jpg|Skarloey, Rheneas MainTobyModel.png|and Toby as the Wreckers (Roadbuster, Topspin and Leadfoot) Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty the Narrow Gauge Inspection Diesel as Dino/Mirage Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty as Que/Wheeljack It'sDenandDartpromo.jpg|Dent and Dart as Crankcase and Crowbar Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2.36.jpg|Homer Simpson as Cade Yeager Martha.jpg|Martha as Tessa Yeager Spencer Gilpin.jpg|Spencer Gilpin as Shane Dyson Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker Fridge.jpg|and Anthony "Fridge" Johnson as Themselves (Tessa and Shane's Friends) Fix-It Felix Jr. in Wreck-It Ralph 2.jpg|Fix-it-Felix Jr as Lucas 250px-Stan Smith.png|Stan Smith as Joshua Joyce MrCharlesmuntz.png|Charles Muntz as Harold Attinger 300px-Duck TTTE 1.jpg|Duck the Great Westren Engine as Crosshairs Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Drift It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Hound Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch the Orange Tender Engine as Grimlock Big Locomotive With the Tower.jpg|Big Locomotive as Scorn MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro the Japanese Engine as Slug Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Freight Train as Strafe The_Nightmare_Train.jpg|The Nightmare Train as Lockdown Smudger.png|Smudger as Stinger Mr Burns.png|Mr. Burns as James Savoy MainStanleyModel.png|Stanley the Silver Tank Engine as Hot-Rod Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|Percy the Small Engine as Sqweeks S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Izabella Marge.png|Marge Simpson as Viviane Wembly Profile - Wasabi.jpg|Wasabi as Jimmy Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Stanford Pines as Sir Edmund Burton TheBertieModel.png|Bertie the Bus as Cogman Derek.jpg|Derek as Nirto Zuez MainWhiffModel.png|Whiff and Canopy MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as Daytrader Toad.jpg|Toad the GWR Break-in as Bulldog TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|The Freight Cars as The Guardian Knights It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Quintessa Cars (2006).jpg|Various Pixar Cars and Disney Planes as The Transformers' Vehicle Modes Category:Transformers Movies Spoofs Category:Transformers Voice Actors Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers Parodies Category:Transformers Parody Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Transformers Music